


The division of tasks has its reason for being

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 14, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Some moments on vacation can be wonderful. They can be, but they do not necessarily have to be.





	The division of tasks has its reason for being

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Aufgabenteilung hat ihre Daseinsberechtigung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149465) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 14 **Prompt:** Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!
> 
> Not to exceed the limit of 500 words was not an easy task.

Magnus looked at the mango Alec had put into the shopping cart and traded it for a fresher one. Alec took his time, now and then adding something to their purchases.  
„Alec, no, bring it back.“ Magnus looked annoyed.  
„Why?“  
„Why should I buy frozen food if I can get it fresh every day?“  
„Because then you don’t have to go grocery shopping everyday.“ Alec shrugged.  
„Alec, please.“ After a look at Alec, he added more conciliatory: „Who should eat all this?“  
„We?“ Alec replied, but took the packs out of the cart.  
A short time later Magnus watched Alec approaching him with a sly grin. He obviously hid something behind his back. With a sweeping gesture, he showed Magnus their favorite ice cream. He took Magnus in his arms, nuzzling his neck.  
Magnus crawled the hair in Alec’s nape. „You and me, in the bathtub, with a pint of ice cream?“  
Alec simply nodded into Magnus‘ neck.  
„That‘s a date,“ Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.  
Actually Alec was pretty cute, how much he wanted to help, but thought… 

„Alec? We need milk, can you get some?“  
Alec pecked Magnus and headed for the fridge.  
Magnus stood in the queue at the cash register when Alec came back.  
„Darling, that’s the wrong milk.“  
„What can be wrong with milk?“ Alec frowned.  
„This bottle has a dark-blue label, we take the low-fat milk with the light-blue label.“  
„Um, okay…“  
„I should have gone myself.“  
„Magnus, why are you nagging the whole time? What’s wrong with you?“  
„Nothing!“  
Alec tried not to take Magnus‘ mood too seriously. „Then please grouse at me.“  
„Didn’t I just do that?“ Alec reproaching him for his annoyance didn’t necessarily improve it.  
Alec grinned insolently. „Oh, really? I didn’t notice.“  
An elderly lady standing behind them laughed softly. „How long have you been married?“  
„Three happy years,“ Magnus replied, kissing Alec’s wedding ring. Tenderly, Alec beamed at Magnus.

As Alec stashed the bags in the car, Magnus stroked his back. „I love you, but I won't repeat this.“  
Alec protested. „Magnus, I’m on vacation. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.“  
Magnus got into the car and waited for Alec to sit next to him. „I’m extremely pleased to hear that, but please, not 24/7. Next time you‘ll go to the gym.“  
„We could go to the gym together.“  
Magnus laughed. „You know how we get. That’s why Jace forbade a joint training in his studio. Too much PDA in the shower.“  
With a nostalgic smile, Alec stroked Magnus‘ cheek. „Yeah, that wasn’t necessarily meant for the public. I couldn’t resist you back then.“  
„You’ve been ogling me for weeks but didn’t dare to talk to me. I stood in the shower for an eternity waiting for you to find me by accident.“  
Alec waved his eyebrows seductively. „Shall we spent an eternity in our own shower?“  
Magnus nodded. „Best idea you had today, at least better than going shopping with you.“


End file.
